The Truth In the Lies
by 60BrokenHearts
Summary: Sometimes, just sometimes, there's a little truth in a lie. It's Scorpius' POV about Rose. There's still another chapter and it's not going to be a poem.
1. Chapter 1

She tells lies

He tells lies

They're all about me

And whatever do I do

On the occasion that they're true?

They say that I think your eyes are a beautiful blue

And yes, that is true.

They say that I think your freckles are cute

And yes, that really is true

The one lie that they haven't said is that I love you.

That one is most definitely the absolute truth.

**Please review! It's been a while since I got one and I'm lonely :,(**


	2. Chapter 2

"Scorp!" My best friend, Albus Potter, yelled across the Great Hall. He was pulling his cousin, Rose Weasley (the girl I'd had a crush on for the past two years), over with him. He sat her down on the bench next to me and smirked at me from behind her back.

"Hey Scorpius," she greeted me. Then turning to her cousin, she began scolding him for dragging her over here.

I shoved my food into my mouth in record time and stood up. "Well, I've gotta go. Need to get to class."

She grabbed my arm. "It's a Saturday and classes wouldn't even start for another forty-five minutes if it was a school day." I sighed and sat back down.

Al started talking about how it was Hogsmeade weekend and we should all go together. Rose agreed and I didn't have anything else to do so I said I'd go.

Even though my father was practically a billionaire, I barely had any money that I could send. Ever since I'd begun hanging out with Albus Potter, my father's worst enemy's son, he'd practically disinherited me. If it weren't for my mother I would've been.

The three of us headed down to Hogsmeade where we met up with Faith Zabini. She had a huge crush on Albus and he was completely oblivious. I wish he'd be that oblivious to my crush on Rose but apparently he knew everything about my crush.

I fell a little behind the rest of the group but I heard Albus and Faith telling Rose some lies about me. They always did.

One time they even told her that I'd professed my love to Professor Franklin in my sleep. Of course, I'd done no such thing. Professor Franklin was a 50 something year old woman who looked as if she'd never been relaxed a day in her life.

Rose giggled about something and I looked up she had been looking at me.

"What did they tell you this time, Rose? You know that they're all lies." I said to her.

"They told me that you sleep in a Babbitty Rabbitty the Musical T-shirt. I really hope that's not true." She blushed after she said that.

"No, I don't. I sleep in my boxer's if you really must know."

She just giggled and giggled until all of us were laughing.

"But that's not the best thing, Rose," Faith said when she finally stopped laughing. "He also thinks that your eyes are.... What did he say Albus?"

Al smirked and told her. "He said that your eyes were as beautifully blue as the cloudless day sky."

Rose blushed and I knew I probably did too.

"Yeah, he also said that your freckles are cute as kittens," Faith added with a laugh.

Rose blushed again. I smiled. She was beautiful when she blushed.

Faith and Albus continued walking but Rose and I lagged behind.

Finally, after a few moments of silence, she asked, "Were all of those lies?"

"No."

"The one about my eyes and the other one about my freckles they were true right?"

"No," I said quickly. She looked disappointed by my answer so then I said. "Well, I didn't say that they were as beautiful as the sky. I said that they were more beautiful. I didn't say that your freckles are cute as kittens. Can you think of me ever saying that? I said that your freckles were cute."

She blushed. I reached out a hand and tucked a lock of her beautiful red hair behind her perfect ears.

I leaned closer and closer until our lips met. Sparks burst into life all around us and I smiled against her lips. I'd been waiting for this moment for two years.

When we stopped kissing a millennium or two later, I told her one more lie. "I like you, Rose."

And that was a lie I didn't like her. I absolutely loved her.

With Albus and Faith forgotten we headed back up to the castle for our very first date.


End file.
